1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a method or system for access to a shared resource.
2. Information
A shared memory may be accessible to a plurality of applications being executed on a computing device. For example, a shared memory may be accessible to both a word processing application and a web browser application being executed on a computing device. If multiple applications and/or processes, for example, desire to access a common file and/or other resource stored in a common memory at the same time, certain restrictions may be undertaken so that one of the applications and/or processes, for example, may modify the common file and/or other resource at a given time. For example, an application or process may lock a file or other resource (e.g., make it inaccessible to other applications and/or processes) before modifying the file and/or resource.
A lock in this context may comprise a synchronization mechanism to enforce limits on access to a resource in an environment where there are multiple threads, applications and/or processes executing and capable of gaining access to the resource. However, state of the art hardware and/or software approaches have disadvantages.